Sex, Drugs, and the End of the Word
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: Seth's little sister Kristy is turning 21 and what better way to celebrate it than partying with friends and weed and booze at James Franco's house warming party? What sort of drama will arise? And what sort of dangers will they face?
1. The Party

***Note* I kow that this movie is about the apocalypse and everything, I saw it yesterday and when I saw the beams of light I automatiay thought of aliens, so that is going to be the plot of this fan fiction. I hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

I laid on the couch with the boys and I took hit after hit on my brother, Seth's, Gandalf pipe (my favorite pipe out of his growing collection). The Franco party was crazy awesome, even though from time to time Michel Cera was getting on everyone's last nerve. It made me want to punch him in the face, but since I was about high as a kite I felt like I didn't have a care in the world.  
I laid my head on Jay's lap and propped my legs on Johna's lap. James was smoking blunts with us and drinking a lot as he went on talking about his weird art. Some of them were kind of cool but the ones that I thought were a bit unsettling was the spotted dick statue and the painting of two pears with a nipple on each of them. But I didn't let that stop me. I finally turned 21 today and I wanted to get completely shit-faced. I took shot after shot and hit after hit, until I felt like I was going to pass out or throw up; which ever comes first. The music was loud and I could feel the bass pulsing through my whole body, which made my stomach a little uneasy. I sat up off of Jay's lap and crossed my arms over my stomach and hunched over slightly.  
"Kristy, are you alright?" Seth asked as he rubbed my back. I shook my head. I felt too sick to talk. I then shot up and rushed to the bathroom. I hunched over the toilet and emptied all the alcohol out of my stomach. It burned as much coming out as it did going in. As I stopped and composed myself I looked over and saw two girls sucking off a coked up Michel Cera. I didn't notice him as I rushed in here.  
"Hey..." The two girls looked over at me. "If you two don't want to get Ghonneria or Clamidiya in your throats, then I suggest you stop doing what you're doing." The girls looked up at Michel disgustedly and ran out of the bathroom. I figured I'd save them from doing a nasty act on and even nastier person. I washed my mouth out with water in the sink as Michel pulled his pants up.  
"If you wanted me for yourself, all you had to do is ask." I spit out the mouth full of cold water.  
"In your dreams, creep." Michel held onto my waist and whispered in my ear, his breath smelled of beer and coke.  
"Every night, sweet thing." He then proceed to dry hump me a couple of times from behind. I spun around, placed my hands on his shoulders and kneed him in the crotch. He curled in the fetal position and he was cradling his family jewels.  
"Don't fucking touch me again." And I left the bathroom and headed back to my brother and our friends.  
"Franco, you got any water, or is your fridge just stuffed with booze?" I asked, still feeling a bit groggy.  
"Yeah, I'll go get you some." I sat down next to Seth and laid my head on his shoulder.  
"I feel like shit." I said in a small whiny voice. Seth laughed as he blew out his weed smoke.  
"Don't worry sis, I felt the same when I went all out on my 21st birthday." I giggled at the thought.  
"I would've loved to see that." I replied as James handed me a water bottle. "Thanks." And I took a few sips.  
"My advice is to take a break." Jay said to me. "Cuz when Seth turned the big two-one, he passed out, black out drunk in James's bathtub with a blunt in one hand and an empty bottle of vodka in the other and he pissed himself multiple times." Seth punched him in the arm.  
"I told you to leave that last part out."  
"Oh come on. We all saw it happen." Jay replied. I started laughing as I pictured my big brother in that sort of situation.  
"Hey, I got something for you Kristy." Seth said as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. I opened it up and it was a small pipe in the shape of a heart and it was colored in a crimson red. My favorite color. I gave Seth a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you bro. I love it." He kisses the top of my head and have me a hug.  
"Happy birthday, kiddo." I started to test it out. As I took a few hits, I started to notice that something was missing.  
"Where's Craig? I haven't seen him around all night?" I asked.  
"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." James said. I then noticed that he gave a weird look over to Jay and Johna. They nodded back.  
"We got you something too, Kristy." Johna said. All three of them got up and walked to a back room.  
"Where are they going?" I asked as I gave a quizzical look to Seth. All he did was shrug. I then saw the party goers make room as a massive birthday cake made its way through the room. The boys pushed it on a wide card and place it in front of me.  
"Everyone, it's Kritsy Rogen's 21th birthday today. You know what to do." James yelled out over the crowed. He sounded like a waiter from a restaurant. All in unison, everyone sang happy birthday to me. I just sat there with Seth's arm over my shoulder and I smiled and blushed a little bit. When they finished I stood up and blew out the candles.  
"NOW!" James, Jay, and Johna all yelled and the cake broke apart and out popped Craig in nothing but a tight silver speedo. I busted up laughing and my blushing grew a little stronger. Craig then started to do a goofy little lap dance for me and I played along and took a 5 dollar bill out of by purse and put it in his make-shift thong. I thanked the boys for the awesome present and gave Craig a big hug before we went to get dressed.  
This was the best birthday I'd ever had. I was surrounded by good friends, good drinks, and some good fucking weed. I figured nothing could ruin this night.


	2. Everything Goes Bat-shit Crazy

Things started to calm down a little bit with me and the boys. Craig was at a keyboard, singing a song about wanting girls to take their panties off. He sang it to Rihanna and she burned him by telling him to fuck off. He then sang it to me. Well, with me being drunk, I cut him some slack and pulled my thong out from under my knee long skirt, and flung it across the room. Everyone lost their shit, but Seth was a little indifferent. He went to search for my underwear, gave it back to me and told me to go put them back on. I stuck my tongue out at the kill-joy I call family and obeyed.

Later, we were talking about different movies and possible sequels for them. James and Seth thought of doing Pineapple Express 2, which I thought was an awesome idea. Next to Zack and Miri Make a Porno, Pineapple was my all time favorite of Seth's movies. Mainly cuz that was the first movie of his that I was an extra in. I wasn't in Zack and Miri for obvious reasons of me being underage. After a while, Johna called me into the kitchen.

"What's up buddy?" I asked as I drank my water, I was almost to the point of becoming completely sober again. But I was able to hold a conversation. He looked a little nervous

"I have something for you." He said and he pulled a black box from his pocket. "I've wanted to give this to you all night. I just needed to find the right time." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, are you proposing to me?" I asked. He shook his head nervously.

"No no. It's-it's not that. It's this." he opened the box and inside was a black necklace with a white skull pendant.

"Oh my god! Johna I love it." I pulled it out from the box and put it on.

"Seth told me that you were into jewelry like this and when I saw it, I thought of you." He was blushing a bit when he finished. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. It's really sweet."

"Kristy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I-"

CRASH!

The ground was shaking violently and everyone was screaming their heads off. We all ran outside to see something unbelievable. Buildings and hills were on fire and smoke was pouring into the atmosphere. Random blue lights were coming out of the sky, snatching people up left and right. We all gaped out at the scenery and then Michel pushed everyone aside and started yelling about his phone or something. The ground started to rumble under our feet and it knocked a street lamp loose and it fell over and impaled Michel in his back and stuck out his front. Blood spewed on people in the front. Including me. Right on my brand new white tank top. But I had no time to give a shit about it now.

A huge earthquake happened and a giant hole opened up on James's lawn. It was growing a few feet, sucking in people who didn't get out of the way in time. I was standing in the middle of Seth and Johna. I was so scared that I couldn't move. My feet were frozen to the grass. I looked down into the deep pit reaching down into the earth's core. People where clinging for dear life on the edge, but they eventually fell to their deaths.

My breath way shaky and my body was trembling. I then saw Jay fall into the pit; calling out for help. I finally was able to move my body and ran over to help him.

"I got you Jay." I said as I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. He was too heavy but I tried as best I could. I looked behind me and I saw Johna about to run inside the house. I called out to him before he got too far.

"Johna! Help me pull Jay up!" He heard me and came over, grabbed my hips and pulled with me as I held onto both of Jay's hands. As he made it up, I lost my footing and fell on top of Johna as Jay made a run for it. Johna and I both got up and I noticed something strange in the sky. They were big round flying saucers like you see in the cartoons. I was scared to the point where I was frozen once more.

A blue beam shot around me and I was slowly being lifted up in the air. I screamed out for Johna's help. He jumped up and grabbed my hand and pulled me down just in time. He kept holding my hand as we ran to the house.

We made it in with our backs to the closed door; panting like dogs as we tried to catch out breath. It was just me, Johna, Seth, James, Craig, and Jay in the house. I stumbled over and held onto Seth with all the strength I had left, I didn't want to let go of him. He held me tighter.

"I'm so happy you're safe, Kristy." He whispered in my ear. I could tell he was holding back tears of fear from the way his voice trembled.

"What the FUCK is going on out there?!" James yelled as he was pacing the floor.

"I don't know but we have got to keep our heads and not panic if we are going to get through this." Jay said trying to speak some sense into everyone.

"This is the perfect time to fucking panic!" James yelled again. "We don't even know what the hell is going on." I took out my cell phone and tried to make a call.

"Fuck! I can't get any service." Seth tried to go online on James's laptop.

"The fucking Internet is down."

"Let's try the tv. See what the news is talking about." Craig suggested. James grabbed the remote and aimed it at the floor.

"You keep your tv in the floor?" Craig asked James.

"Yeah." He replied.

"That's actually kinda cool." I added. The tv turned on and the news caster was advising everyone to stay in their homes and take any precautions that they could. The signal then cut out after a few seconds. My heart was racing and I pulled my hair back out of my face.

"Do you think your landline works, James?" I asked, panic was starting to take over my tone.

"Maybe." He pointed to the phone and I quickly grabbed it and dialed the number I tired to call on my cell. It took a while because my hands were shaking badly. Busy signal was all I heard.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK!" I screamed. I then threw the phone out of frustration. Seth came over to try and calm me down.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, his hands on my arms.

"Mom and dad..." I whimpered, tears were steaming down my eyes at this point. "I want to know if they are ok." I held onto Seth and sobbed onto his shirt.

"I want mommy and daddy." I was sounding like a little kid again. I'd always call my parents for help whenever I was scared. Seth stroked my hair as he whispered into my ear.

"Shhh. It'll be ok Kristy. I promise, when everything calms down we will go look for them."

"But what if they are..." I made a slicing motion with my finger across my throat. Seth had uncertainty in his eyes.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know. But I give you my word that we will look for them." I nodded my head and gave him another hug.

"So what do we do now?" Johna asked.

"Well, how much food and water do we have?"


	3. Securing the Fortes and Saving the Food

"First things first." I said. "I think we should board everything up. So nothing gets in here." Everyone nodded and we all spread out around the house and boarding up every window and door. We didn't have much so we had to use James painting. We did a pretty good job. I was passing by Seth and saw him patching up a big crack in the wall with duct tape. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Seriously?" I said.  
"What? Duct tape fixes everything." He retorted.  
"Yeah but I don't think they help with _everything_." I said.  
After we all secured the house, we gathered all of the food and drinks in James's kitchen. We all stood around the table as Seth made a check list of our supplies.  
"Ok, so we have: 12 bottles of water, 72 beers, 2 vodkas, 4 whiskies, 6 bottles of wine, tequila, Nutella, cheese, pizza, eggs, bananas, apples, bacon, steaks, pancake mix, CT Crunch, milk, ketchup, a Milky Way, half ounce of Sour Diesel, 3 1/2 grams of Grand Master Kush, 1 ounce of Shrooms, 50 pills of Ecstasy, a porno mag, a baseball bat, and the video camera from the movie "27 Hours.""  
""127 Hours."" James corrected him.  
"Yeah." And he jotted it down on his note pad. "And a functioning revolver from the movie "Flyboy."" James grabbed the gun from the table.  
"This is my favorite prop. I always take some props from my movies for keepsakes." He started moving it around and aiming it at us. We all ducked down, not wanting to get shot. Everyone was yelling at him to put it down and to quit messing around. Johna asked James if he could see the gun and James tossed it to him. Luckily he caught it without having it go off.  
"What the hell man!?" Craig yelled at James. "You don't throw a gun. Are you crazy?" We were all going off like before, only this time Johna was the one waving the gun around and acting like he was gonna shoot everyone. He did it in a flamboyant voice and I couldn't help but giggle. He eventually stopped and James took the gun and stuck it in his pants. That's a thing I never got; why would a guy put a loaded gun in his pants, aimed right at their junk?  
Johna then started to speak when everyone stopped yelling about the gun.  
"Ok if we are gonna divide up the food, I want the Milky Way."  
"No no no no no." James said. "The Milky Way is mine. It's my special food. No one else is getting it."  
"I would be bummed out if I don't get at least one bite of that Milky Way." Seth added. Pretty soon Craig came into the conversation and then they all started arguing over a stupid candy bar. It was the most dumbest thing I've ever seen from these guys; and that's saying something.  
"All of you shut the hell up!" I yelled and they became quite quickly and looked over at me. "Thank you."  
After everything calmed down, Jay spoke up.  
"I think we should all get some sleep. It's been a rough night and we can all figure out what to do in the morning." The guys shook their heads and we all split up to different parts of the house to find a makeshift bed to use for the night. I was walking upstairs, looking for a guest room to stay in. I opened one door and I saw it was James's room. I took one look at his bed and raised an eyebrow.  
"Seriously?" He was all nested in a big ass bed with a sleep mask and headphones on. I'm surprised he doesn't put on an overnight mud mask when he sleeps. He is such a pre-moddona. I quietly shut the door and checked the other doors. There was a bathroom and spare rooms filled with a ton of stuff. The last room I was hoping was an unoccupied one. I open the door and I jump as I bump into Johna, letting out a small scream. I put my hand over my chest.  
"God, Johna you scared the fuck outta me." I let out a deep breath to try and calm myself down.  
"I'm sorry." He replied.  
"I'm guessing you already have this room taken?" I asked peering inside.  
"Yeah. You can stay in here with me if you want. The bed is big enough for two people." Since I didn't really have a choice I agreed. I sat on the bed and started to take off my shoes.  
"Hey Johna, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" I asked. Johna looked over for a moment and blushed.  
"Oh, it was- it was nothing." He looked so cute when he was nervous.  
"No come on. Tell me." I patted a spot on the bed next to me. Johna walked over, sat down and looked me in the eyes.  
"Kristy, we've known each other for a long time and for that time that I've gotten to know you, I've found out that you are the sweetest and coolest girl I've ever met. And what I want to say is, I like you, like a lot." He was blushing even harder. He was like a little boy. I was touched.  
"Oh my god. I didn't know you felt that way about me before." I replied with a smile. He smiled back. "And to be honest, Johna. I like you too." I confessed. He eyes lit up as I said that. All he did was smile and blushed a little more. I held his hand and gently kissed it.  
"And I hope we make it out of this."  
"Me too." He replied. I checked my phone to look at the time. It was passed 2 in the morning.  
"Fuck I'm tired." I groaned as I stood up and looked around the dresser and closet for clothes to change into. I found a pair of grey sweatpants which surprisingly fit me for being a man size, but all of the shirts were way too baggy and I hate those.  
I shrugged and devoted to sleep in my bra. I striped off my top, trying not to touch the Michel Cera blood splattered all over the front. I looks over to Johna who took off his sweater and his button up over shirt and threw them on the ground.  
"I hope you don't mind." I said as I pointed to my half naked torso. He stared at me for a moment before he said anything. I waked up to him and poked his forehead.  
"Hey, my eyes are up here." I joked and he laughed back.  
"Here, you can wear this." He said as he handed me his button up shirt. "It's not too baggy." I slipped it on and went into bed. I laid on my side as Johna laid on his back. I looked over at him before he turned off the light. The bed was comfy but something didn't feel right. I couldn't sleep. I gently poked Johna.  
"Psst. Johna, are you awake?"  
"I am now. What's up?"  
"Would you want to go lay down in the living room with me and everyone else? It's kinda spooky up here. And I want to be close to my brother." Johna smiled and he agreed. We both lumbered out of bed and went down stairs.  
"Maybe we can repopulate the earth another night." He said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.  
"You're a dork."  
We made it down to the living room to see Craig on the couch and Jay and Seth laying in the floor. Johna and I laid down next to them. I was in the middle of a Johna, Seth, and Jay sandwich.  
Without really thinking, I turned my head and whispered in Johna's ear.  
"Hey Johna, one more thing."  
"Hm?" He said half asleep.  
"Will you cuddle with me?" I could see a smile curl on his lips and he put his hand over my waist and scooted close behind me in a spooning position. The warmth of his breath on my neck was relaxing. I fell asleep with the guy I like cuddling with me and holding on to my big brothers hand.


End file.
